


At Your Feet

by Demial



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Face-Fucking, Genji trying to be dominating, Kinda, Look at him it's so cute, Masturbation, Mild thing for his feet, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Small Penis, Smut, Somnophilia, dont u judge me, u r not daddy, u weirdos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 15:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11315916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demial/pseuds/Demial
Summary: Isupposeit's dubcon, but I think that's being nitpicky.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I _suppose_ it's dubcon, but I think that's being nitpicky.

Some stupid bickering led to you being stubborn, taking your pillow, and going to sleep with your head at the foot of the bed. Genji let you remain there, probably assuming you'd get uncomfortable and come back.

You're still being stubborn, trying your best to fall asleep. As we all know, _trying_ to sleep just makes things worse, like tightly clenching sand in your fist to keep it; it escapes you.

The tiny, green lights on the bottom of his feet blink off, along with the rest of them, indicating that he had no trouble drifting off. You shouldn't have done this, because now he's asleep. So if you move, he might wake up and ask you if you're okay. He does this every time. He worries too damned much, a byproduct of knowing what dangerous people are out there in the world.

Speaking of his feet...

They're so adorable and small in comparison to the rest of him. The toe area has that little cleft, resembling how a layman would picture traditional ninja footwear. What a walking cliche, and you loved him for it.

You wiggle closer to him and rest your cheek on one of them. There's a warmth growing in your chest, and you feel comforted. And strangely, a little aroused. You're practically alone right now with him asleep, so you reach down and rub yourself once. Ohhhh, that felt good. It was tempting to continue.

Hopefully, Genji won't wake up and see you like this, rubbing your cheek on his feet and placing gentle kisses on the toe area. The sensation of rubbing yourself with multiple fingers through your underwear feels too heavenly to stop.

Now your panties are wet. Getting up to change them would be annoying, so why not get yourself a quick clitoral orgasm and _then_ get up?

It's strange that he hasn't woken up by your attention on his little tootsies, but eh. The situation devolves into you rutting against his knee armour, the width of it just perfect to cover all the sensitive flesh between your legs. You throw your leg over his, drawing his knee further in between your thighs.

After a short, shameless while, you experience a quick release in your lower body, made a touch sweeter by the secrecy. You hum to yourself in contentment and lay for a comfortable minute.

You then detangled yourself from his lower body, get up to clean yourself, and get a clean pair of undies. Just as you expected, the movement of someone walking in the room, mainly you, towards the bathroom, woke the ninja. His lights turned back on, and he propped himself up on an elbow to look at you.

"Everything okay," Genji asked, sounding half-asleep.

"I just need to pee. A woman can't pee?"

He took your answer to mean that the only thing wrong was that you were grumpy. He mumbled to himself incoherently and settled back on his pillow to sleep.

Yes! You were home safe!


	2. Actually it's Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is best understood by reading the _real_ chapter 1 of this, posted [here](https://demialwrites.tumblr.com/post/159515581278/demialwrites-yanazty-yall-im-having-a-hernia) on my tumblr. It was made one evening on a whim. Never expected to make two more chapters. But glad it happened!
> 
> Also, [poutypanic](http://archiveofourown.org/users/poutypanic/pseuds/poutypanic) insists this Genji is daddy while proofreadin' it.

You got back under the covers and pulled them over you, intending to finally sleep.

"You didn't think I was really asleep did you?"

You had an inkling it had been too good to be true, so you weren't surprised. His lights came back on. You felt guilty for not seeking his permission to use his body to get off. Time to apologize.

"Baby, I'm sorry. I should have asked first."

He rolled over to face you and push the blankets down off both of you.

"You can apologize by taking your punishment without complaint."

His response was a surprise, but a good one. You had been waiting for a while for Genji to take the initiative and be more dominant in bed.

"Really, Baby? Even after what I did?"

"It is clear to me now that you only acted this way, because you need to be better kept in line."

He crawled over and on top of you. He straddled your waist. The whirring of his body parts while he moved lulled you, and you relaxed beneath him, ready for your punishment.

"Yes, Baby. What do you want me to do?"

He scooted forward, now kneeling over your chest. He sat up straight, tilting his visor down, giving the impression that he was looking down his nose at you. You had the exciting feeling that you couldn't escape, trapped against the bed between his legs.

"You talk too much. Let me correct that. A good slut doesn't talk. They just take what's given to them."

The green glow of his body in the surrounding darkness gave the illusion that it was just you and him in this world. So he had your full attention while he tucked the black fabric covering his crotch to the side, allowing his semi-stiff cock to fall from the space it normally hides, neatly tucked away.

It was a human penis, all his, and you were thankful it survived...several nights a week.

"You can probably guess what I am going to give you."

He removed the mask from his face, turning off the V-shaped neon light, and leaving a shadow where his face was. He bent down, taking your wrists in hand and pinning them above your head. His length dangled just above your lips. A pearl of warm precum dripped down and landed on your lower lip.

"I don't want to rob you of the satisfaction," he informed you, voice husky with anticipation.

You licked the precum off your lip before lifting your head to take him in your mouth. The position left you only able to suck at the foreskin. His knees slid back on the bed, lowering his body, and cock, further into your mouth the harder he got. Admittedly, it was not far. Another reason you loved giving Genji head. There would never be any choking. Just an adorable little erection stuffed all the way into your mouth resting on your tongue.

"Hold still, Slut."

You anticipated what was coming next and relaxed your head back against the pillow. He rolled his hips, thrusting in and out of your mouth slowly. You could feel the veins on the side sliding against your tongue. You slipped into a comfortable daze, letting him use you.

When Genji's thrusts picked up speed, saliva started to leak over your bottom lip. You would have gladly taken his cute cock for as long as he wanted, but he stopped partway through, leaning back just enough to see your face.

"Are you alright?"

You nodded.

"Pinch me if you want me to stop, alright?"

Another nod. 

And with that, he got back into character. All you saw was the circles of green on his stomach as he eased back into your welcoming mouth. Once he was all the way in, you swallowed and started to suck again, waiting for him to move.

"Did you forget this is a punishment already? Is your mind that clouded with lust? Open wide. _Now_."

You were confused, but you lowered your jaw as much as possible. He pressed in further, forcing you to also take in his ballsack as well. You rolled it on your tongue, inspecting the overly wrinkly texture.

"Hold still again. Let me show you what you're made for."

He resumed the initial pace, going gently to start off. There was no risk of him being too much for you before, but this was a different situation altogether. Your tongue was pressed back for every thrust, threatening to make you gag.

"You are good at this. You sure no one else does this to you while I'm not here?"

That sent your mind into a fantasy world with each male member of Overwatch taking turns fucking your face behind Genji's back. Or even better, with his permission. He continued talking, feeding your filthy mind and making your clit start to demand a second round.

"Had I known you were such a slut before, I would have done this more often. Perhaps nightly."

By now, it was a huge strain on your jaw to try to keep your teeth to yourself. His shallow thrusts started to partially choke you. You gave up on being polite with your teeth altogether, letting your mouth go slack.

"You're mine, and I will do with you as I desire."

The only response you could make was a cross between a moan and whine. You wanted this, but your body protested the lack of air and pushed tears out from the corners of your eyes.

"Why are you crying? I know you can handle this."

He sounded uncharacteristically mean, and it was so hot. So different from how he normally gave you as much respect as possible. Your clit was throbbing so hard right now, but your arms were still on either side of your head. You couldn't reach around his legs. Still, you had no plans to ask him to end this early.

You could tell by his breathing that he was definitely getting close. He fucked your face hard and sloppy, the bed creaking and his body whining with the strain put on it. Instead of finishing, he suddenly sat back, pulling his cock out with him. After dry heaving once, you licked around your mouth, trying to clean some of the mess of tears and spit off your lips.

Genji leaned down with cock in hand to kiss you. At the last second, he turned his head to the side. With his other hand on the bed next to your head to steady himself, he gave short licks to your tear-stained cheek. He moved to the other cheek, cleaning it thoroughly. When he was satisfied, he hummed loudly. Something warm dotted your chest, and he released his dick from his grip. He sat back again, and started the process of inserting his length, now flaccid, back into his body.

You frowned deeply up at him in disbelief.

"Wait...did you just get off on my tears?"

"Yes."

He laughed at your shocked expression and left the bed.

"You're secretly evil!"

"If I was evil, would I clean you lovingly every time?" he called from the bathroom.


End file.
